Rost
Der durchdringende Duft von Eisen und Rost stieg sofort mit brutaler Macht in meine Nase als ich den ersten Schritt auf den, mit rostroten Stahlplatten bedeckten Boden, dieser lang vergessenen Insel tat. Vor vielen Jahrzehnten wurden hier in hunderten von Fabriken die verschiedensten Dinge hergestellt: Angefangen von Pestiziden und Düngemitteln, über Konserven, Medikamente und Plastikbehälter, bis hin zu Stahl, Lebensmittelzusätzen und Lacken. Doch was auch immer die Fabriken jeweils hergestellt hatten – eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam: Sie waren regelrechte Dreckschleudern. Selbst wenn damals noch recht wenig Interesse an Nachhaltigkeit oder Umweltschutz bestand, hatten die beteiligten Firmen sich mit ihren Dreckschleudern in dieses Niemandsland im Meer, weitab von den Ballungszentren, zurückziehen müssen. Sterbende Wälder und kranke Tiere waren das eine. Aber kein Land der Welt konnte es verantworten, wenn seine Bewohner zu zehntausenden an Lungenschäden starben. Das war weder human noch wirtschaftlich. Dass die Länder, die nach den Erzeugnissen dieser Fabriken gierten, schlechte PR und die Wut ihrer Bürger fürchteten war aber nicht der einzige Grund für die Firmen, ihre Fabriken auf diesem abgelegenen Eiland anzusiedeln. Weitaus interessanter war der Umstand, dass die Insel unbewohnt und keinem Land zugehörig war. Es war ein vollkommen rechtsfreier – und steuerfreier – Raum, was die hohen Transportkosten zu den Verbrauchern mehr als wettmachte, bedeutete es doch auch, dass es keinerlei Kontrollen oder Regulationen gab. Lediglich die hergestellten Produkte mussten den gewohnten Qualitätsstandards der importierenden Länder genügen. Der Herstellungsprozess aber unterlag keinen solchen Beschränkungen. So konnte man auf jegliche Filter verzichten und musste nicht mal die niedrigsten Sicherheitsstandards erfüllen. Die Schlote konnten ihren öligen schwarzen, giftigen Rauch ungehindert in die Atmossphäre pumpen und die flüssigen Giftabfälle wurden entweder in Fässer abgefüllt und auf dem Meeresboden versenkt oder direkt über verschiedene Rohre in das umliegende Meer gepumpt. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis sämtliches Leben auf der Insel und aus dem nahen Wasser verschwunden war. Trotz – oder gerade wegen – des überwältigenden, chemischen Gestanks gab es keinen sterileren Ort auf diesem Planeten. Natürlich ergab sich dadurch das Problem, dass die Fabrikangestellten nun ebenfalls um ihre Gesundheit fürchten mussten. Gerüchte über Fälle von Unfruchtbarkeit, verschiedenen Krebsarten, Staublunge und vielen weiteren Krankheiten machten die Runde. Immer weniger Menschen wollten sich dieser Gefahr aussetzen und der Produktionsprozess drohte wegen des Mitarbeitermangels ins Stocken zu geraten. So trafen sich Aktionäre der beteiligten Konzerne – die sich selbstredend weitab von dieser Hölle aufhielten – zu einer Krisensitzung, um zu besprechen, wie sich wieder neue Mitarbeiter gewinnen lassen konnten. Einige Vertreter schlugen ernsthaft vor, die Umweltbedingungen zu verbessern und wenigstens ein Mindestmaß an Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Aber sie wurden überstimmt, was vor allem an den nackten Zahlen lag. Die Umweltschäden zu beseitigen und die notwendigen Filter und Sicherungssysteme einzurichten wäre sehr teuer geworden. Deshalb entschied man sich für eine andere Lösung: Man verdoppelte die Gehälter der Arbeiter, errichtete ihnen Luxuswohnungen und ein eigenes kleine Vergnügungsviertel mit Kinos, Restaurants, Schwimmbädern, Einkaufzszentren und sogar Bordellen. Gleichzeitig bekam jeder von ihnen als zusätzlichen Bonus eine hohe Risiko-Lebensversicherung, die ihre Familien im Todesfall absichern würde. Alles in allem war diesen Lösung deutlich günstiger. Und sie funktionierte. Trotz der Gesundheitsgefahr siedelten sich mehr und mehr Menschen in der Arbeitersiedlung an und tauschten Geld und Vergnügungen gegen Arbeitskraft und Lebensjahre. Nur wenige von ihnen wurden älter als Vierzig und die meisten starben einen qualvollen Tod. Während immer wieder neue Güter an die konsumgierigen Länder dieser Welt verschifft wurden. Dennoch funktionierte das Geschäftsmodell noch viele Jahre lang, bis es den Betreibern – aufgrund der wachsenden Umweltbewegung und einer immer kritischeren und vernetzteren Öffentlichkeit zu riskant wurde. Die Fabriken schlossen ihre Pforten für immer und die Arbeiter verließen ihre vergiftete Arbeitsstätte, um die letzten Jahre ihres Lebens in den Intensivstationen ihrer Heimatländer zu verbringen. Die Fließbänder standen still und die schwarzen Wolken der Schornsteine verschwanden, auch wenn sich die hiesige Umwelt bis heute nicht von ihrer Vergewaltigung erholt hat. Gleichzeitig begannen die Gezeiten und die salzige Seeluft den Stahl- und Eisenkonstruktionen mehr und mehr zuzusetzen und legten einen rostigen, roten Trauerschleier über das Gelände. An diesem Punkt der Geschichte beginnt meine Eigene. Ich bin Manfred Druckmann, 39 Jahre alt und meines Zeichens Journalist und Historiker und habe seit jeher ein Faible für die vergessenen Episoden der wechselvollen Menschheitsgeschichte. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich mich auf diese verlassene Insel begeben habe, wo ich nun diese ganz besondere Dokumentation drehen möchte. An meiner Seite ist mein treuer Kameramann Jonas, der als Einziger sowohl verrückt als auch loyal genug war, um mich auf dieses Abenteur zu begleiten. Wir sind keine richtigen Freunde, aber nach jahrelanger Zusammenarbeit sind wir auch nicht weit davon entfernt. Den Rest der Welt haben wir mit dem kleinen Frachtkahn hinter uns gelassen, der gerade am Horizont verschwindet und dessen Kapitän ich nur gegen einen nicht eben geringen Geldbetrag zur Überfahrt bewegen konnte. So schließt sich der Kreis. Wieder einmal war es Geld, das einen Menschen überzeugen konnte, trotz Widerwillen hierher zu kommen. Der Mann meinte, dass die Insel verflucht sei und damit hat er ja auch irgendwie recht. Es ist ein unheimlicher und gefährlicher Ort, selbst ohne Geister oder Dämonen. Zwar haben Messungen in der Gegend ergeben, dass die Gesundheitsgefahren inzwischen soweit gesunken sind, dass man hier einige Tage ohne nennenswerte Langzeitschäden verbringen kann, aber dennoch ist es alles andere als ein Luftkurort. Andererseits gab es auch Forscher, die sich trotz der Gefahren nach Tschernobyl oder Fukushima wagten. Außerdem hatte ich neben meinem beruflichen noch ein privates Interesse. Mein Vater hat hier gearbeitet. Er gehörte zu den letzten, die sich diesem Wahnsinn noch ausgesetzt haben und er ist nie wieder zurückgekehrt. Ich hoffe, den ein oder anderen Hinweis auf meinen alten Herren hier zu finden, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob er überhaupt noch lebt. Meine Mutter war ohnehin der Meinung, dass er einfach mit einer anderen Frau in irgendein Tropenparadies durchgebrannt ist. So oder so werden wir das Beste aus diesem Aufenthalt machen und ich hoffe für uns, dass der Kapitän uns wie versprochen in drei Tagen hier abholen wird. Andernfalls sind wir geliefert. Im Folgenden werde ich den Verlauf und die Ergebnisse meiner Reise protokollarisch festhalten. Tag 1, 11.08.2017, 20:10 Uhr Wir haben damit begonnen das Gelände zu erkunden. Was wir hier sehen deckt sich hunderprozentig mit den Ergebnissen meiner Recherchen. Natur gibt es auf dieser Insel nicht. Nicht einmal Moos oder Unkraut. Keine Insekten oder Ratten. Es gibt nichts als tote Erde und rostige Stahlplatten, zerrissene Zäune, zersplitterte Transportwege und die kolossalen Gerippe der Fabriken. Von den Fabriken wollen wir uns vorerst fernhalten. Wer weiß, was dort noch an Chemikalien lagert. Die Firmen haben sich garantiert nicht um eine mustergültige Reinigung und Entsorgung bemüht. Sie haben ja nicht mal die noch brauchbaren Teile der Fabriken ausgeschlachtet. Trotzdem werden wir auch hier nach Hinweisen suchen müssen. Vorerst aber gehen wir in Richtung der alten Arbeitersiedlung. Die Sonne geht bald unter und wir brauchen einen Schlafplatz. Tag 1, 11.08.2017, 21:05 Uhr Die Sonne ist nun bereits so rot wie der allgegenwärtige Rost. Ich freue mich auf Abkühlung, denn die Hitze macht mir zu schaffen. Hier ist es heiß wie in einem Backofen oder wie auf einer Kochplatte. All das Metall und der heiße Stein. Die Sohlen unserer Stiefel haben zu schmelzen begonnen. Kein Witz. Und die Luft schmeckt seltsam. Ein wenig scharf. Sie brennt in den Lungen und täuscht der Nase wechselnde Aromen vor. Das Atmen fällt nicht leicht. Manchmal bringt eine Meeresbrise frischen Sauerstoff, aber viel zu selten. Wir sollten wirklich nicht zu lange hierbleiben. Tag 1, 11.08.2017, 21:45 Uhr Das letzte Licht verschwindet. Gerade rechtzeitig haben wir die Arbeitersiedlung entdeckt. Sie sieht im Mondlicht aus wie ein Mund voll abgebrochener Zähne. Sogar die Häuser sind aus Stahl und Eisen, nicht aus Stein. Wer kommt auf so eine Idee? Tagsüber muss es da drin unerträglich heiß sein. Wir haben ein Haus gefunden, das offensteht. Ob mein Vater hier gewohnt hat? Das finden wir lieber morgen bei Tageslicht heraus. Jetzt sind wir beide viel zu erschöpft. Innen war es sicher einmal hübsch. Ein großzügiges Haus mit mehren Zimmern. Ein großer Röhrenfernseher steht im Wohnzimmer. Wie alles hier ist er mit Eisenstaub und Rost bedeckt. Die Couch davor ist feucht und stinkt. Genauso wie auch das Bett. Zum Glück haben wir Schlafsäcke dabei. Es kann nicht gesund sein dort zu liegen. Die Couch und die Matratzen der beiden Betten sind so ziemlich das Einzige hier, dass nicht aus Metall besteht. Ansonsten scheinen die hier einen ziemlichen Metallfimmel gehabt zu haben. Schränke, Tische, Bettgestelle, Türen, Wände, der Boden. Alles ist aus Metall. Zumeist aus Eisen und Stahl. Rostigem Stahl. Wir finden außerdem eine Metallplatte auf dem Metalltisch im Arbeitszimmer. Jemand hat etwas darin eingeritzt. Wir wissen nicht was es bedeutet, aber aus irgendeinem Grund macht es mir Angst. „Sie erheben sich.“ steht dort. Insgesamt dreimal. Und das dritte Mal unterstrichen und mit fünf Ausrufezeichen. Was soll das bedeuten? Vielleicht ein Arbeiteraufstand? Aber davon hätte ich sicher bei meinen Recherchen erfahren. Heute werden wir das Rätsel wohl nicht lösen. Wir sollten lieber etwas Schlaf finden. Tag 2, 12.08.2017, 01:31 Uhr Diese Hitze. Selbst in der Nacht kühlt es hier kaum ab. Jonas hat sich inzwischen nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet einfach auf seinen Schlafsack gelegt. Aber ich nicht. Ich möchte unbedingt, dass ein paar Lagen Stoff zwischen mir und der Luft dieses Ortes sind. Es reicht ja schon sie einatmen zu müssen. Selbst wenn sie nicht mehr so giftig ist wie früher: Sie ist mir nicht geheuer. Sie kommt mir vor als wäre sie nicht für Menschen geeignet. Nicht für sie gemacht. Und dann diese Gerüche. Gerade waren da Erdbeeren, dann Schwefel und jetzt … Mandeln? Ist das Blausäure? Ich hoffe nicht. Ansonsten sind wir am Arsch. Tag 2, 12.08.2017, 03:43 Uhr Anscheinend keine Blausäure. Ich fühle mich kaum anders als zuvor. Jonas auch nicht. Dennoch finden wir keinen Schlaf. Denn da sind diese Geräusche. Eindeutig reale Geräusche. Und das auf einer eigentlich verlassenen Insel. Sollten hier wirklich noch immer Menschen ausharren? Aber wie und warum sollten sie ein solches Geräusch erzeugen? Zuerst haben wir es für einen Traum gehalten. Dann aber ließ es sich nicht mehr leugnen: Ein schrilles, machinenhaftes Kreischen wie von den Bremsen einer Eisenbahn. Und dann ein blechernes Donnern. Gleichmäßig und dröhnend. Fast wie ein Puls. Es kommt von der nahen Fabrik. Da bin ich mir sicher, und es hört nicht auf. An Schlaf ist kaum zu denken. Aber wir sind beide total erschöpft. Wir müssen es zumindest versuchen. Tag 2, 12.08.2017, 04:11 Uhr Es geht nicht. Schlaf können wir hier vergessen. Es ist nicht nur die Lautstärke, auch wenn die einen unter normalen Umständen schon um den Schlaf gebracht hätte. Es ist vor allem die Angst. Irgendjemand ist auf dieser Insel und hat uns bemerkt. Vielleicht nur ein paar störrische Einsiedler, die sich dem Umzug verweigert haben aus falsch verstandener Nostalgie. Solche Leute findet man in vielen eigentlich unbewohnbaren Geisterstädten und Katastrophengebieten. Aber hier? Welche angenehmen Erinnerungen sollte ein Mensch mit diesem Zentrum der Ausbeutung und Gesundheitsgefährdung verbinden? So jemand musste einen ziemlichen Dachschaden haben. Vielleicht sogar einen so massiven Dachschaden, dass er Fremde mit rostigen Eisenstangen oder giftigen Chemikalien – von denen hier mit Sicherheit immer noch welche in halb verrottetenden Fässern lagern – töten würde. Oder auch einfach mit einer Schusswaffe. Immerhin gab es hier einst einen konzerneigenen Sicherheitsdienst. Und was ist, wenn es gleich mehrere sind? Es mag Paranoia sein, aber wir sitzen hier auf einer vergessenen Insel mitten im Meer und umgeben von noch immer giftigen Gewässern fest, während unsere Ohren von diesen grauenhaften Geräuschen gefoltert werden. Da ist ein bisschen Paranoia wohl erlaubt. Wir müssen unbedingt erfahren, wie die Lage hier ist und wer diese Geräusche verursacht. Jonas meint zwar, dass wir warten sollten, bis die Sonne aufgeht und wenn ich an die Geräusche denke und and diese Fabrikruine, die im Mondlicht wie ein bösartiges, untotes Gerippe auf der Lauer zu liegen scheint, kann ich seinen Wunsch verstehen. Aber ich führe an, dass wir ja Taschenlampen haben und das es tagsüber sogar noch heisser sein wird, und letztlich kann ich ihn überzeugen. Der wahre Grund ist aber, dass ich diese Ungewissheit nicht aushalte. Und irgendwo tief in mir auch etwas wie Neugier. Tag 2, 12.08.2017, 04:52 Uhr Wir haben uns bis zum Eingangstor der Fabrik durchgeschlagen, was nicht halb so einfach war wie gedacht. Zwar liegt der Eingang nicht weit von der Siedlung entfernt, aber der Weg dahin ist das reinste Minenfeld. Überall Schrott, Drahtstücke und schmierige, ölige Pfützen und es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass wir es in der Dunkelheit heil hierher geschafft haben. Aber dennoch sind wir hier. Das metallische Kreischen, wie auch das gleichmäßige Donnern sind lauter geworden. Erst dachten wir, dass wir den gefährlichen Weg durch oder über den Drahtzaun nehmen müssten, aber zum Glück ist das Tor nur angelehnt. Zwar ist es festgerostet aber als wir gemeinsam dagegen drücken gibt es letztlich mit einem reißenden Geräusch nach. Wir schließen die Augen, um keinen der Rostsplitter abzubekommen, aber Jonas zieht sich dennoch einen Schnitt an der Wange zu. Immerhin kommen wir rein. Tag 2, 12.08.2017, 05:13 Uhr Das Gelände der Fabrik ist riesig. Was hier wohl hergestellt wurde? Leider sind die meisten Hinweisschilder und Beschriftungen zugerostet oder verwittert. Was ich erkennen kann sind Warnsymbole. „Hochgiftig“, „Ätzend“, „Reizend“. Alles nicht sehr ermutigend. Die Luft schmeckt hier bitterer und schärfer. Jonas hustet immer öfter. Auch mir brennt es in den Lungen. Tag 2, 12.08.2017, 05:24 Uhr Wir haben die Quelle des Geräuschs ausgemacht. Sie kommt aus dem Hauptgebäude. Das Haupttor ist verschlossen. Aber ein Seiteneingang ist offen. Wir gehen rein. Irgendetwas zieht mich dorthin, bei aller gebotenen Vorsicht. Als wäre ich Eisen und dort drinnen ein gewaltiger Magnet. Tag 2, 12.08.2017, 05:27 Uhr Innen ist es Stockdunkel. Zum Glück haben die Taschenlampen genug Saft. Die Wände sind voller Rost. Selbst die Luft scheint voller Rost zu sein. Alles schmeckt nach Eisen. Es ist hier noch viel heißer als Draussen und statt einer großen Fabrikhalle gibt es nur einen engen, verwinkelten Gang nach dem anderen. Zudem verzweigen und kreuzen die Gänge sich noch alle paar Hundert Meter. Wir laufen ernsthaft Gefahr uns zu verirren. Jonas besteht darauf umzukehren und wir haben einen heftigen Streit. Aber ich kann ihn noch einmal überzeugen weiterzugehen. Wahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal. Tag 2, 12.08.2017, 05:36 Uhr Unglaublich! Es klingt fantastisch, aber während wir durch die verwirrenden Gänge geirrt sind, sind wir auf etwas gestoßen. Auf einen halb verwitterten, grauen Arbeitsoverall. Und auf diesem Kleidungsstück steht in blassen, roten Lettern: „Herbert Druckmann“. Als ich das las dachte ich kurz ich hätte den Verstand verloren. Ich meine: Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich in dem riesigen Gelände ausgerechnet den Overall meines Vaters entdecke; noch dazu wo es hier mehr als hundert Fabriken gibt? Und das es der Overall meines Vater ist, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Natürlich sagt mir die Logik, dass es auch jemand anderen mit diesem Namen geben kann, aber ich weiß es einfach. Mir ist fast als würde ich seine tiefe Stimme hören. Sogar seinen Gesang, die Kinderlieder von damals und dann später diese Gespräche mit mir und meiner Mutter am Küchentisch, ganz besonders an dem Tag an dem ich ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen habe. Er hatte gerade ein paar Wochen Urlaub gehabt, in denen er wie üblich zu uns gereist war und sah wirklich schlecht aus. Aber er versuchte mit wahrem Feuereifer meine Mutter und mich zu überzeugen mit auf die Insel zu kommen. Dann könne er uns häufiger sehen. Und außerdem gäbe es bestimmt auch Arbeit für sie und irgendwann für mich. Gut bezahlte Arbeit. Anständige Arbeit. Und nicht so eine Zeitverschwendung wie die Schule oder das Studium, dass ich danach ergreifen wollte. Aber ich hatte keine Lust auf einen Umzug und schon gar nicht dorthin und auch meine Mutter war von seinem Vorschlag nicht eben begeistert. Im Gegenteil: Sie versuchte sogar ihn davon zu überzeugen diesen elenden Job aufzugeben. Und ich konnte sie gut verstehen. Schon damals hatte er diesen seltsamen Ausschlag. Und er hat schwarzen Schleim gehustet. Aber als er eingesehen hatte, dass er bei uns auf Granit beisst (oder auf „Eisen beisst“ wie er es damals schon immer gesagt hat. Er hatte ein Faible für Eisen entwickelt, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke), ist er in sein Auto gestiegen und wir haben ihn nie wieder gesehen. Meine Mutter hat immer behauptet, dass er irgendwo eine andere Frau hätte. Aber ich wusste es schon damals besser. Dieser Mann hatte keinen Sinn mehr für sexuelle Reize. Für ihn gab es nur diesen Job. Diesen verfluchten, selbstzerstörerischen Job. „Man muss das Eisen walzen“ waren die letzten Worte, die ich von ihm hörte. Er flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr, kurz bevor er uns verlassen hat. Genau. Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder. Er hatte Eisen hergestellt, nichts Chemisches. Und dennoch höre ich seine Stimme hier, in dieser chemischen Fabrik. Aber das spielt eigentlich keine Rolle. Es ist seine Stimme. Eindeutig seine Stimme. Tag 2, 12.08.2017, 05:42 Uhr Die Stimme wird immer lauter. Sie weist mir den Weg, bohrt sich durch meinen Schädel in mein Gehirn und gräbt sich dort ein wie ein rostiger Anker. Jonas scheint sie nicht zu hören. Er meint, ich fantasiere wegen der Chemikalien und der Hitze. Aber das Kreischen und Pochen, das hört er. Hört es, wie es immer lauter wird. Und er riecht die scharfe Luft. Die heißer werdende, scharfe Luft. Tag 2, 12.08.2017, 05:49 Uhr Jonas will nicht mehr weiter. Er will hinaus und an der Küste ausharren, bis das Schiff kommt. Falls es kommt. Alles Reden hilft nichts. Aber ich habe ein Ass im Ärmel. Ein Ass aus Metall. Ein Erbstück meines Vaters. Der Lauf der Waffe drückt sich in den Nacken meines Kameramanns. Vor Schreck fällt die Kamera auf den rostigen Boden und zersplittert. „Noch ein Opfer für den Rostmann“ denke ich mir und sage es laut. Jonas meint, dass ich den Verstand verloren habe. Womöglich hat er recht. Aber ich habe etwas Wichtigeres gefunden. Die Stimme meines Vaters. Man muss das Eisen walzen. Man muss das Eisen walzen. Denn sie erheben sich. Tag 2, 12.08.2017, 06:08 Uhr Wir husten immer heftiger. Meine Lungen brennen. Meine Haut brennt. Jonas fleht und bettelt. Ich breche ein rostiges Stück Metall von einer der Wände und schneide seine Zunge ab wie ein Stück von einer dünnen Blutwurst. Die blutigen Reste fallen in den Staub. Er nuschelt danach noch immer wütend und schmerzerfüllt. Aber das lässt sich besser ertragen als seine Worte. Bald ist es so weit. Draussen geht inzwischen sicher die Sonne auf. Aber daher kommt die plötzliche Helligkeit nicht. Es ist das rötliche Glühen von Metall. Tag 2, 12.08.2017, 06:14 Uhr Endlich. Ich habe meinen Vater gefunden. Und zwar lebend. Jonas tobt, schreit und nuschelt als hätte er den Teufel gesehen. Und ich muss auch zugeben, dass mein Vater sich ein wenig verändert hat. Er ist größer geworden. Fast drei Meter groß und steht inmitten einer glühenden, heissen Esse die sicher zehn mal zehn Meter groß ist. Sein Körper besteht nicht mehr aus Fleisch. Jedenfalls nicht nur. In seiner Haut stecken rostige Eisenstücke, die ein Teil von ihm geworden sind. Sie haben sich in seine Muskeln und seine Knochen eingebaut und ragen teilweise wie die Dornen auf den Schwänzen mancher Dinosaurier aus seinem Körper heraus. Aber sein Gesicht erkenne ich noch. Das ist mein Vater. Das ist er ohne jeden Zweifel. „Vater!“ rufe ich, während mein Schweiß und ein Teil meiner Tränenflüssigkeit in der Hitze verdampfen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich erkennt, denn er antwortet nur tonlos und mit seiner tiefen, brummigen Stimme: „Man muss das Eisen walzen“ während er mit bloßen Händen flüssigen Stahl aus dem Becken schöpft und daraus flache Stücke walzt, von denen bereits einige Dutzend auf einem großen Stapel liegen. Einige von ihnen haben bereits Rost angesetzt. Um ihn herum stehen kleinere Becken in denen ebenfalls Arbeiter stehen, die etwas kleiner und gedrungener sind, aber ebenfalls wie eine Mischung aus Mensch und lebendem Rost aussehen. Sie nehmen die Stahlplatten von dem Haufen, den mein Vater angefertigt hat und schmelzen sie wieder ein. Das flüssige Metall fliesst aus ihren Becken heraus über, breite Rinnen, direkt in das Becken meines Vaters. Von Zeit zu Zeit rufen sie gemeinsam wie im Chor und mit einem geisterhaften, metallischen Unterton in der Stimme: „Das Eisen muss schmelzen.“ Gleichzeitig erkenne ich nun, woher die seltsamen Geräusche kamen. Sie stammen nicht etwa von dem endlosen Arbeitskreislauf. Sie werden von diesen Männern und Frauen selbst erzeugt. Der Herzschlag eines jeden dieser „Stahlarbeiter“ klingt wie der regelmäßige Schlag eines Hammers auf eine gewaltige Metallplatte und ihr Atem verursacht das Geräusch aneinanderreibenden Metalls, dass wir aus der Ferne gehört haben. Jonas ist fast wahnsinnig vor Angst, aber noch hält ihn der Lauf meiner Pistole an Ort und Stelle. Plötzlich bemerke ich, dass es hier noch weitere Becken gibt. Wie das Becken meines Vaters und seiner Zuarbeiter sind sie rund und mit Flüssigkeiten gefüllt. Allerdings sind diese Flüssigkeiten nicht von leuchtendem Gelb und Orange und strahlen auch keine Hitze aus. Vielmehr sind sie weißlich, grünlich, bläulich oder klar und verströmen einen scharfen, intensiven Duft: Chemikalien. Auch diese Becken sind nicht leer. Vielmehr stehen in ihnen deformierte, einstmals menschliche Gestalten. Viele von ihnen sind blind, die Meisten haben keine Haare mehr. Alle aber haben sie grässliche Hautausschläge und Verätzungen, schiefe Gesichter, verkrüppelte Hände oder auch schlimmere Mutationen. Einer von ihnen besitzt sogar ein riesiges Loch in seinem Schädel in dessen Innenseite sich Zähne befinden. Einer hat ein Auge, welches fast die ganze Breite seines Gesichts einnimmt. Anderen wachsen Zähne und Fingernägel auf Armen, Beinen oder Brust und einer hat eine pechschwarze, dicke Zunge, die bis auf den Boden hängt und die mit roten Warzen und Augäpfeln übersät ist. Ständig fließen neue Chemikalien aus ihnen heraus und ich begreife, dass sie den Stoff produzieren und sich gleichzeitig davon ernähren. Sie sind lebende Perpetuum Mobiles. Nur ein Becken ist leer. In ihm liegt die grüne Flüssigkeit still wie in einem unberührten See. Langsam steigen die mutierten Gestalten aus ihren Becken und kommen auf uns zu. „Sie erheben sich“, flüstere ich und erinnere mich dabei an die Warnung oder besser an die Verheissung aus der Arbeiterhütte, in der wir übernachtet hatten. Mir kommt eine Idee. Ich packe Jonas grob an den Schultern und zerre ihn mit mir. Er versucht noch einmal panisch sich zu befreien, besonders als wir den mutierten Chemiearbeitern immer näher kommen. Aber ich bin stärker. Die Kraft der Bestimmung. “,u ‚anns ‚as ‚ich achen. ‚itte ‚ab ‚itleid“ nuschelt er flehend. Aber schon nehmen ihn warzige, stinkende Hände mit zu vielen oder zu wenigen Fingern in Empfang. Mich rühren sie nicht an. Es ist fast so als würden sie wissen, was ich vorhabe. „Man muss das Eisen walzen“ sagt mein Vater erneut und ich erkenne die Schönheit seines Wahnsinns und die Einfachheit seiner Aufgabe. Ich wünschte ich könnte schon zu ihm stoßen, aber dafür ist es noch zu früh und vielleicht ist das auch nicht meine Aufgabe. Endlich haben die „Chemiearbeiter“ es geschafft, Jonas in das freie Becken zu werfen. Sofort wirft seine Haut Blasen. Er schreit vor Schmerzen. Aber sehr bald schon wird das nicht mehr wichtig sein. Nicht einmal für ihn. „Man muss das Eisen walzen“ Stimme ich in das Mantra meines Vaters ein. Tag 4, 12.08.2017, 07:15 Uhr . Die frische Luft, die von der See herweht, fühlt sich mit einem Mal so verkehrt an. Aber das ist kein Wunder. Als ich hier ankam, war ich noch ein anderer Mann. Ein Schiff erscheint am Horizont. Jonas und die anderen halten sich versteckt. Jonas hat nun zwei Köpfe, wenn auch nur noch halb so viel Intelligenz. Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Intelligenz ist nur eine Bürde. Was man wirklich braucht, ist eine Aufgabe. Das wollte mein Vater mir und meiner Mutter damals klar machen, aber wir waren zu taub um zuzuhören. Zum Glück verstehen mein Vater und ich uns jetzt voll und ganz. Auf eine Weise, auf die wir uns früher nie hätten verstehen können. Während das Schiff näher und näher kommt und bald an der Insel anlegen wird, streichle ich das kalte Metall meiner Pistole und denke an all die Fabrikarbeiter. An all die erwachten, erhobenen Chemie- und Stahlarbeiter, die im Verborgenen auf ihre Gelegenheit warten. Jeder braucht eine Aufgabe und meine kenne ich jetzt: Den Menschen da Draussen dabei zu helfen, Ihre Aufgabe zu finden. Denn es gibt noch viel zu viele leere Fabriken auf der Insel, und wie mein Vater sagen würde: „Man muss das Eisen walzen.“ Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Tagebuch